In general, since people with difficulty moving disabilities or lower body based volunteers, such as patients and elderly, are not capable of handling their excreta, there was inconvenience that unless parents or carers are always present in the surroundings.
Therefore, in order to solve such inconvenience, excreta disposal units for recovering excreta by directly coming into contact with human body are being researched and developed. Such excreta disposal units are designed to receive the excreta of a user, and suck and discharge it to the outside of the disposal unit. Even if the guardian and carer are not resident around the user, the excreta disposal units automatically disposal the excreta.
However, the conventional excreta disposal units that have been developed up to now often concentrate only on the excreta disposal function, and are designed without considering the user's body. Thus, there is a problem that usability is very poor. Generally, the hip or the periphery of the genitals, from which the excreta is excreted, have a structure in which the bending is severe and the excreta disposal unit is hard to be adhered, and thus, in many cases, the excreta frequently leaks between the human body and the excreta disposal unit.
Also, users who use excreta disposal units such as patients and elderly often live in a state of lying on the bed, and there are many situations in which they do not change their own posture. If such a condition lasts for a long period of time, bedsores and the like will occur, so that there is a need to change the posture periodically. However, with the excreta disposal unit worn, there was a cumbersome task of removing the excreta disposal units since it is not possible to change their posture.
Furthermore, because the shape of the human body is formed very differently depending on sex, the structure needs to be different depending on sex, but in the past, since there have been no research and development on the excreta disposal units specialized for each sex, there has been inconvenience.
Therefore, a method for solving such a problem is required.